Meaning of Love
by UPlover
Summary: Bonnie takes the toys on a camping trip. Buzz finally confronts Jessie about the events at Sunnyside that might affect their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

It was the last weekend of that summer, but one of the firsts with Bonnie as the toys new owner.

Woody, Buzz, Jessie and Dolly were the lucky four toys to be taken along on the camping trip with the family.

"Can anybody see if we're there? I felt the car stop." Jessie said who was cramped at the bottom of the bag.

"We're here, Jessie." Dolly announced looking through the hole.

The toys felt the bag move and Bonnie's voice was heard from outside the case. "You're going to love this place guys, the stars look so beautiful at night."

Buzz felt a squeeze on his hand and looked into the eyes of his, now, girlfriend. "We can stargaze!" she whispered.

"And then he can flamingo dance around you?" Woody joked.

Buzz raised an eyebrow as Jessie punched her brother in the arm. It had been a week since Sunnyside and still he had no memory of what events happened.

But today marked a full week that he and Jessie had been dating, a dream come true. And the best thing was that they were friends for ten years so they were comfortable around one another.

The other day they had such a glorious time dancing around Bonnie's room, staring into one another's eyes the whole time. But, how he knew those dance moves was beyond him. What was it with Spanish? That's what the toy's conversations had been about during the week.

Bonnie set each toy down on a log and began telling them many stories of her adventures about camping.

"Now, Bonnie listen closely," her father said to her. "Since it has been hot this summer we don't want you to go walking in the woods. It could be dangerous."

"Okay, Daddy."

The whole afternoon as her parents set up the ten Bonnie played with her toys. As always Dolly was the evil witch who captured Jessie. Before Buzz could save her, Bonnie was called to dinner.

She lined the four toys on their backs as they could look up at the stars.

The four toys came alive and didn't say anything for a few minutes, not wanting to spoil the moment. They were away from all the city lights and in the country.

"Isn't it beautiful, Buzz?" Jessie whispered to Buzz as she held his hand.

"It sure is."

They wished Woody and Dolly weren't next to them. Since becoming a couple they noticed how difficult it was to spend time alone. But, still this was a perfect moment with their family.

Jessie noticed Buzz staring at her, the way he always did during those ten years.

"What are you staring at space ranger?"

"Your beautiful yarnful of hair."

They both laughed at one of their first exchanges ten years ago.

"Gracious, my amigo." Jessie said to him.

There it was again. And he knew what it meant. Suddenly he knew what the Spanish language was.

"Why does everyone keep doing that?" Buzz asked in frustration.

"What are you talking about?" Jessie asked.

"All week it has been nothing, but Spanish. How do I know the language, how did I know how to dance, and then why does everyone talk about things that never happen?"

Jessie stared into his eyes. They still hadn't told him the details he wasn't aware of when they were in Sunnyside. She hoped the day would never come because she never wanted to relive the memories.

"It's nothing important, Buzz." She said looking away from her boyfriend.

"No, Jessie," Woody spoke up. "He needs to know."

She looked back into the space rangers eyes and then poured her heart out, going into detail about the way he acted with them when he was switched into Demo mode. His eyes looked as if they cracked when she said how he called her a temptress and pushed her aside.

Buzz noticed how Jessie smiled when she talked about him in Spanish mode. Woody giggled about when he was first reset. Were they laughing at how idiotic he acted? And then Jessie looked sad when the last they saw of his Spanish side was when he was crushed under a falling TV.

"Are you okay, Buzz?" Jessie asked noticing how silent he was.

"Can you forgive me?" He asked her.

"Buzz, you didn't know what you were doing. Besides, it's past. The past doesn't matter." Jessie said putting their foreheads together.

Buzz didn't want to talk about it anymore, having enough on his mind to deal with. If it was all in the past, why was Jessie bringing back his Spanish side? It seemed like she loved that Buzz more than him.

But he stopped thinking about it, feeling better that he was cuddling with Jessie.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Bonnie and her parents got up early. They were planning to be gone the whole day because they decided to go on a hike and swim in the lake.

"I wish I could take you guys with me, but have fun while I'm gone." Bonnie said to her toys.

Woody peaked his head outside the tent and the family was gone. The toys had the whole day to do what they wanted.

"What do you guys want to do?" Dolly asked. "They left the cards out."

Jessie eyes the radio and got that sneaky look in her eyes. "I'd like to dance, wouldn't you, Buzz?"

Buzz was admiring the view with Woody when suddenly his hips started shaking and both his arms and legs started moving around without his control.

Jessie had that same look on her face, but this time he wasn't falling for her trance.

He shut off the radio and finally looked at Jessie with the most serious look ever.

"Why do you keep doing this?" He asked.

"Buzz, I just want to have some fun."

"Fun with him?"

"Who?"

"Spanish Buzz! What does he have that I don't?" Buzz said as his voice was growing.

"Buzz, you're overreacting. He's past, remember?"

"So why do you keep bringing the past back?"

Woody didn't like how this was going. They were so happy together, they couldn't ruin it.

"Guys, stop. Jessie, Buzz is right. Keep the past to itself and stop the Spanish dancing."

Jessie nodded in agreement but looked disappointed.

"You prefer Spanish Buzz over me."

"Buzz..." Woody warned.

"No, I don't. Loo, he got us together. It was a step." Why did that come out?

"A step? And what was that? Seduce you with his lovely Spanish accent?"

"How was I supposed to know what you were saying? Do I look as if I know Spanish? For all I know you could have been insulting me! I meant a step for those ten years you wasted bumbling over your words!"

Woody closed his eyes waiting for the explosion. Dolly wished she could say something, but she still didn't know the toys very well.

"So what was that flirting about then? Was that your pleasure of watching me make a fool out of myself?"

Jessie's heart was beginning to throb from all this backlash and she knew it was her fault.

"Buzz, I'm sorry. Can you forget about this, please? I love you, just you."

Buzz turned his back to her. "Why don't you tell that to Spanish Buzz."

Jessie's mouth hung open.

Before anyone could say anything else, Jessie ran off into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

"Buzz, how could you do that? Jessie was..."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Just leave me be!" Buzz yelled very put out. He was mostly put out with himself for overreacting. He needed to be alone so he went to sit by the edge of the rocks.

Woody looked into the woods where his sister took off. Who knows what was in there. Bonnie's father didn't allow her to go in there. He wanted to go in and talk to Jessie, but why would she want to talk to him about this?

"In times like this, I wish Bo were here." Woody said mostly to himself as he looked at his boots in a sad way. She and Jessie were the best of friends and could talk for hours about anything.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Dolly asked.

"Could you please do that?"

"Yes, besides, it's dangerous in the woods at this time of year. Don't worry, Woody, I'll bring her back."

Woody watched her walk off. He was so grateful that Dolly and Jessie were becoming fast friends.

Jessie didn't know where she was running to, but slowed down when the grass was getting taller than her. She finally burst into tears and sat down on a rock.

She never had a fight with Buzz before. They had disagreements, but never anything serious like this.

Was their relationship done?

Dolly followed the sound of Jessie's sniffles and pushed her way through the grass. This place wasn't safe for anyone to be in. Bonnie took her through her a year ago and her parents snapped at her for disobeying their orders.

"Jessie?"

Jessie glanced over at the doll who appeared through the grass.

"Leave me alone."

Dolly sat down on the rock and patted her back.

"I know I don't know this problem very well, but I think you need to forget about this Spanish side." Dolly said.

"I am. The only reason I wanted to keep it around was because of how he acted around me." Jessie sniffled.

"But, that's not who he is."

Jessie sighed. "I know, and I love Buzz, I really do. He's the sweetest toy I could ever meet. Sure we both messed up during the years, but I don't blame him. I always made him stutter."

Dolly gathered all the information together and remembered the time back at her original owner's house. This toy always talked to her, but the reason she fell in love with him was because he saved her when she almost fell out the window.

"Why did you fall in love with his Spanish side?"

Jessie went back to that night. His Spanish side fell for her in an instant, but mainly because she was beautiful. Buzz fell for her not just because of her looks, but because of her spirit, personality and for being such a strong person. The moment she actually fell in love with him was when he risked his life to rescue her.

"He rescued me. And Buzz would do that, Spanish mode or not."

"Was that the step you were talking about?" Dolly asked.

"I think it was." Jessie stood up and thought again. "Why couldn't I think of that before? Buzz needs to know that. I have to go back and tell him!"

"Great, because it isn't safe around here. Let's head back to camp."

Jessie smiled knowing Buzz would understand.

She went to follow Dolly.

But for some reason she couldn't move.

Jessie looked down to see that her boots disappeared under the ground.

"Uh... my boots are stuck."

"What?"

"I can't budge them..." Jessie let out a gasp when she suddenly felt herself sinking.

"Jessie, stop scaring me, Do you need me to pull you..."

"Stop don't come any closer!" Jessie ordered.

"What is it?"

"Just stay right there. It's quicksand."

"Quicksand? You mean the sand that pulls people under and kills them?!" Dolly panicked.

Jessie's heart was racing when she could feel the muddy water making her cloth legs soggy. "Dolly, stop panicking. Look, this happened to me in an episode of Woody's Roundup so pull me out with... with..."

She frantically looked around for anything to pull her out, but there was nothing, but grass that would easily break.

"Can you grab that stick?" Dolly asked.

Jessie struggled to move to grab a tiny branch that was by her side. It only made her sink further to her knees, but she grabbed it and held herself up.

"Now what?" Jessie asked.

"I'm going to run and get Buzz and Woody."

"No, no, don't leave me alone!" Jessie yelled a bit hysterically.

"I'm not strong enough to pull you out. We need more help."

Jessie admitted to herself, knowing that was true. "Okay, but, please hurry!"

Dolly ran off. "I'll be back soon!"


	4. Chapter 4

Woody couldn't wait any longer and walked over to Buzz.

"Buzz, we need to talk about this. Why did you go off at Jessie like that? You would never talk to her that way."

"She doesn't love me, she loves Spanish Buzz." Buzz remarked.

"How many times has she brought up that side? Twice, only twice."

"Then why does everyone keep bringing him up?"

Woody was quiet, knowing that they all should have let it go as a memory. That wasn't Buzz to begin with.

"We're sorry, Buzz. We shouldn't have gone those things. But, don't you love Jessie?"

Buzz didn't say anything, and was busy with his thoughts. If it weren't for Jessie, he wouldn't be the space ranger he was today. She brought out his true feelings more. She had such spirit and energy like no other. She was able to move on from her past which made her so strong.

"You have to admit, if we never went to Sunnyside, you still may not be with Jessie. Spanish Buzz made Jessie realize that she did like you."

Buzz finally turned and looked at Woody, a change in his eyes.

"Please, don't ruin this. I never saw Jessie so happy."

Woody was overjoyed when he finally saw the space ranger smile. "You're right. I don't want to make her unhappy. I need to go find her."

"That's the space ranger..."

"Woody! Buzz!"

Dolly burst out from the bushes, out of breath from all the running.

"Where's Jessie?" Buzz asked.

"She's in quicksand..."

"Quicksand? Is so okay?!" Woody asked for a dumbfounded Buzz.

"I think so, but we need to hurry! She's sinking fast!"

Buzz bolted into the woods, praying for nothing bad to happen to Jessie. If anything happened he'd never forgive himself.

Jessie's heart was racing as her legs disappeared under the mud. Any little move she made the mud took her further into its grasp.

That's it, she couldn't wait for Dolly, she had to help herself out in some way.

She pushed up on the twig, trying to lift her legs so she could grab hold of the hard surface.

It wasn't her lucky day when the twig snapped.

Jessie let out a light scream, sinking below her hips.

She had to calm down. Panicking wasn't going to do anything. She had to look through the grass to see if there was someone, anyone, out in the woods to help her.

What if Buzz didn't want to help her?

No, she couldn't let dark thoughts fill her mind, only positive thoughts.

Jessie looked up to see a tree branch, not far above her.

Why didn't she think of it before? Her pull string could pull her out. Before it would disappear in the mud, Jessie took out as much rope as she could and in one throw, it entwined around a tree branch.

Slowly, Jessie began lifting herself out from the grip of the mud. It was working! She was going to get out by herself.

But, the branch she grabbed turned out to be weak and it broke.

Her pull string disappeared into the mud making it say one of her catchphrases as she sank to her chest.

Panic was rising in Jessie as it pushed against her making it hard to breathe. Jessie couldn't calm down, hyperventilating as the open space was closing in around her. She found her worst fear, and this time, she'd rather be in a box.

No, she wanted Buzz here with her.

But he hated her. Why would he want to rescue her?

She didn't know what she wanted, as her life as a toy was going to come to an end in what seemed like a few seconds.

Jessie closed her eyes, in wait for it all to end.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jessie!"

"Jessie's heart burst with joy when she saw the space ranger appear through the grass.

Buzz's heart throbbed when he saw his cowgirl so close to disappearing below the thick dark earth.

"Buzz, help me, please." Jessie spoke softly with every amount of fear in her voice.

"We will, Jessie. Everything is going to be okay."

Buzz turned to Woody, trying to see if he had an idea. He instructed Buzz to hold on to his arm as he was going to stop on the mud and grab his sister by the hand.

That plan was quickly ruled hopeless when his boot sank under the surface and had to pull it out before he got stuck.

Woody, remember that episode?" Jessie asked him.

"What episode?"

"There was a Woody's Roundup episode where you rescued me from quicksand. You have to lay flat on the surface and take my hand."

"Lay flat on the surface, that could work." Buzz said about to bent to the ground.

"Buzz, what are you doing?" I should do this, I'm more... lighter than you."

"Lighter? What do you mean by that?"

"I'm just saying, I think my design would float better."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No, I'm not saying that..."

"I've seen you fill up like a sponge, and you're not exactly Mr. Thin Sheriff."

"Would you two just shut up and come help me!" Jessie screamed the moment she was up to her chin.

"Woody, let me hold on to your pull string," Buzz said calming down a bit. "It's better for me to lay flat. Please, let me do this."

The plan went into action as Woody held onto a branch with Dolly holding him back close by. Buzz slowly crawled into the mud and found himself floating.

"Jessie, give me your hand."

One of Jessie's hands was still above the surface, close to her face, but she was afraid to make one little move. He could see her visibly shaking.

"I-I don't know if I can..."

"You can, Jessie. I know you can. I'm sorry for getting you in this mess. Please, let's get you out of this."

That loving look in his eyes brought the courage to her and she slowly moved her arm and reached for his hand.

Buzz grabbed her hand the moment her mouth was being engulfed in the mud.

Woody and Dolly pulled them back with all their might and Jessie was back on the hard earth safe and sound.

Buzz held her closely as she continued to hyperventilate and shake. She held his hand tightly as he smoothed her hair.

"Jessie, are you okay?"

Jessie pulled herself together and wrapped her shaking arms around Buzz's neck.

"Buzz, I love you. I really do. The step that I was talking about was that when you risked your life for me, it brought my true feelings out. You'd do that for me, Spanish mode or not, like now."

Buzz smiled, happy to hear this news because he got to save her once more, and this time he'd be able to remember it.

"And I love you, Jessie. I'm so sorry for what I said. I don't want to ruin what we had because you mean everything to me."

They stared longingly into one another's eyes and brought themselves into one another's faces and kissed.


End file.
